


Trapped

by Draffinglapel



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Large Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draffinglapel/pseuds/Draffinglapel
Summary: A Sister of Battle gets stuck in a Hive City with a space wolf
Relationships: Sister of Battle/Space Wolf
Kudos: 3





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> hope i got a lot of the grammar cleaned up

Trapped

Trapped

Sister Sabrina trudged along the hallway, trying to rid her mind of the horrific sight she had endured not too long ago. She had just barely escaped those terrible creatures of the warp, although she could not say the same for her sisters. The daemons they encountered were abhorrent perversions of the human body that she only tolerated in her sight long enough to aim her bolter at them. That was until they managed to break into the hallway her squadron was assigned to defend and overran it. They took particular interest in the sororitas, shredding through the armor with razor-sharp claws, or simply taring it off, and proceeding to degrade them in the most traumatizing of ways. They had defiled her whole squadron, taking her sisters between themselves and having their way with them. She had been knocked unconscious by a bolter misfiring, and, upon waking up to this sight, immediately closed her eyes again. The chaos spawns would have surely discovered her, were it not for the daemons being fired upon suddenly by someone out of her sight.  
With her whole squadron decimated and defiled, and the forces of chaos up and about, she had been hiding and running from them for almost a whole day now. Her goal was the skyport on the other side of the hive city, and was currently making her way through the main spire in the middle of the city. The hallway Sister Sabrina was currently navigating was long and curving to the right, probably running around the perimeter of the spire, limiting visibility. Suddenly she heard footsteps. They were heavy yet quiet as if something heavy was trying to move quietly. She readied her bolter, fearing for the worst. The steps got closer and closer, but never got much louder. Whoever it was knew how to move quietly. She sprung around the corner to ambush the trespasser, but stopped with shock when she saw what was before her. A towering astartes of the space wolves chapter loomed at least 3 feet above her. Was this the source of the fire that had saved her? She shook her head. If he had been, he most likely wouldn’t be here. He had a rugged look on his face, with a coarse black mane hanging over his shoulders. His bushy eyebrows overclouded his beady black eyes which studied her, noticing every detail. His mouth was hidden behind a dark, curly, short beard, which ran up the side of his face to his hair. Clasped on to his shoulders was a thick, grey, pelt that hung down to his ankles. He kept his bolter relaxed, apparently not surprised at her sudden appearance, and showed no sign of alarm, even though she was holding her bolt pistol level with his face.  
“Put the toy down woman” he growled with a low voice.  
She slowly lowered it back to her hip. “Very well, dog” , spitting out the last word like a piece of rotten meat.  
His eyes lit up at the insult. “You will not referr to me as a dog.”  
“And I refuse to be called a woman”  
He paused for a second, his eyes never leaving her face.  
“Very well”  
“I’ll introduce myself, my name is Sister Sabrina, and yours would be…?”  
“Brother Throrjn.”  
“And what is your purpose here?”  
“Most likely the same as yours.”  
“Well then where in the fuck are you heading?”  
“I am looking for the skyport, hoping some backup would be there. Not to mention we could get to a radio and call for backup.”  
“Well incase you didn’t notice, you’re heading the wrong way”  
She noticed a slight shift in his face, ever so slight, but still a shift, though he still remained silent.  
“If you don’t mind, I’ll lead the way”  
They both set off the way that Sabrina was headed, the hallway being sporadically littered with corpses from the assault. Throrjn was very quiet, a combination of both his talent, rigorous training and experience, along with his power armour feet being covered in thick fur which muffled the sound excellently. Given his size, he still made a ruckus in comparison to Sabrina’s soft footsteps. Her goal was the eastern skyport, the second biggest one after the west one, which had already fallen to the forces of chaos. As the assault had lessened, she didn’t think that the eastern one had fallen yet. And yet in between them still lay most of the main spire of the city, which was 15 miles across. A daunting task, but still their wisest plan of action if they wanted to survive. They were coming from east, which is the one that Sabrina had helped defend, and were going around north, the opposite direction in which the daemons had run off in. Suddenly Throrjn put his hand in front of her, interrupting her train of thought.  
“I smell chaos spawn” he muttered, and motioned to the hallway ahead of them.  
“Fan-fucking-tastic” Sabrina muttered in response “In here, quickly”. She led him towards the nearest elevator shaft, which she had tried to avoid, as going to another floor would just be a detour, not to mention who knows what awaited her behind the opening doors upon either entering or leaving it. However, now, with the fact that they were about to run into more forces of chaos, she decided that this detour was necessary, and if the skyport proved no refuge, the highest ends of the spire would be the most defendable against the swarm. Or so at least she hoped.  
Throrjn followed her without a word, trusting her to know the way after their previous experience. Sabrina hit the button to call the elevator to their floor, while he noticed with unshowing but growing concern that he could hear the rabble closing in on them. He hoped that they could get away without the daemons picking up on their track, but if he could smell and hear them, then they surely knew where they were as well. While he was sure that Sabrina was cracking open her skull too, he tried to think of a way that they could cover their tracks so that they wouldn’t get run down on their way to the skyport. He wondered how many levels they would have to go up so that they were out of range of detection. He tried to figure out how far away the mob of daemons was, but could not rightly tell. The elevator arrived and Sabrina hurriedly stepped inside, beckoning him to follow her. He took one last look and sniff, then stood in silence, and finally stepped inside with her. The elevator was barely big enough for both of them to fit in just a bit uncomfortably. Throrjn noted her hesitating on which floor to go to, but eventually she decided to go up quite a few floors, the exact number he was not able to see, whatever it was was hopefully far enough away from their pursuers.  
The elevator moved very quickly, nearly unbalancing Sabrina, which Throrjn nearly failed to notice, being himself not shaken at all. The elevator came to halt just as suddenly, after less floors than they had wanted, with no explanation, and the doors opened. He walked out first checking both ends and then starting to head in the direction of the skyport, with Sabrina right behind him. They made their way through the ransacked hallway, which was in a way worse state than the other one. This one was not only full of the dead, but they had been very apparently abused before or after death, the corruption and influence written on the very walls, with profane imagery everywhere. Sabrina, he could feel, was evidently disturbed by these, perhaps even more, as evidenced by her hastening to his side rather than following behind him.  
Sabrina found comfort in the closeness next to Throrjn, although the pictures next to them also made her unsure of this comfort that she found. They went along and kept going, till suddenly Throrjn stopped again suddenly and looked back.  
“They’re coming. Fast.”  
“How far away are they?”  
“Hard enough to tell, but I'd say if we run you maybe have fifteen minutes till they run you down, for me a bit more.”  
With this both of them started running at full tilt. Sabrina ran as hard as she could, the space wolf thundering a bit ahead of her. Soon she too could hear the daemons scrabbling behind them, gaining on them. Soon Sabrina could feel herself tiring, and the chaos spawn was coming ever closer. Soon they were visible whenever she looked back over her shoulder, coming with terrible speed, in a pink flurry of claws and an excess of claws, eyes, and other appendages. As she turned to look ahead, she noticed that Throrjn hadn’t ran away and ahead of her, as he had alluded he would. Instead he stayed a small distance ahead of her. And then the ceiling came crashing down. Literally. A bit ahead of throrjn the ceiling buckled and came crashing down along with a horde of daemons.  
“Da fuck do we do know?”  
“Over here!”  
She ran into one of the many side corridors that dotted the hallway. With now both masses following them the two survivors ran along the narrow corridor until they hit a dead end. Said dead end was apparently a bunker of some sorts, with what was practically a safe door, for the apparent use of some nobility within the spire should they need it. Although this one had apparently not been closed in time, for there was corruption seeping out of it. Having no other choice, with the hallway behind them being stretched under the pressure of the teeming masses, the two survivors jumped in and swung the door shut behind them. Less than seconds after Throrjn sealed the door they heard the clunk of the daemons arriving. They held their breath, the reinforced walls gave them little comfort as the horde broke through walls and ceiling in surrounding rooms in an attempt to get to their prey. They scratched and scraped and bit and bashed the room, but it held fast, and after what seemed like an eternity it stopped.  
Finally Sabrina had the chance to observe her surroundings. Much to her relief there were no bodies, and the only furniture was a bench that she was sitting on the east side of the room. The less comforting sight was the slaaneshi markings that covered the walls, depicting craven images of unspeakable actions. The corruption was strong in this place, but at least it didn’t look like there were any portals or anywhere where creatures of the warp could manifest in here, or the creatures outside could get in. She felt lonely here, until she remembered her companion across the room. Throrjn was slumped against the wall, seemingly tired, although by all measures he shouldn’t be. His head rolled over to the side, his eyes were glazed over, and he had dropped his bolter on the floor. Something was not right.  
“Throrjn? Throrjn!” she shook his head, saying his name quietly but with growing concern, afraid to shout out of fear of arousing whatever surely still lurked outside.  
There was no response. She put the back of her hand on his flushed forehead. He was boiling hot. Using her knowledge of her own power armor, she started un-armoring Throrjn. His astartes armor was different from her own, but shared enough similarities that she was able to get him out of it. The large shoulder pads proved to be some issue, but at last she wrestled them off. After more struggling with the heavy plating, she was able to slide off Throrjn’s chest plate. He wasn’t breathing really rapidly or heavily, but it did seem laboured. She didn’t know much about astartes autonomy, but she did know that this should not be happening. She stepped back and sat down against the other wall, their feet almost touching. Then she noticed something disturbing. The hair on his chest and face was growing thicker, and grayer. She had heard of the curse of the space wolves, about how they would transform into nightmarish beasts with not even shreds of their humanity left. She slowly watched as his once curled beard had gone completely straight, the hairs now long and standing off. He was still asleep, but his face was now less flush. Her gaze was diverted down to his torso, the thick washer board of stomach, the burly arms that had just now seemingly swelled to even greater thiccness, and that muscular, and now thankfully normally colored face.  
Then suddenly in her mind, flashed heretical thoughts. She was being used, being pounded, her whole body belonged to someone. There were more, and they kept coming. She curled up into a ball as she tried to force them out, but something seemed to be keeping them there. It took all her willpower to shut them off, to abjure them, and when she opened her eyes, Throrjn was not awake. But while he wasn’t, something else was very much awake. That something was his member, which had forced itself out of his power armour legs. It’s full girth reached up to his navel, a truly impressive specimen. And boom, the impure thoughts were there again, although this time she resisted them less, forcing them out less quickly, and even stopping to delve deeper into some of them. But in the end she proved unable to push them out. While she resisted them as much as she could, she had lost the ability to force them out. When the thoughts finally left her alone. And yet….. there was something. Something in her that wanted her to give in to those thoughts. And, maybe even…. act...on..them? Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Throrjn stir. Maybe not completely awake, but getting there fast. He struggled to sit himself up, and opened his eyes. They were now even more beady and harder than usual, with no depth to them. He sat himself up, sliding more out of his legs, revealing the full length of his erect member. He sat they’re rubbing his eyes, gathering his consciousness. Then suddenly, his eyes lit up, losing the glaze that had covered them for so long, and he looked at his erection, and then up at Sabrina with a gaze so full of lust that she was immediately thrown aback. The pictures were back in her head, and now she gave in completely, the promises of fulfillment and bliss finally luring her in.  
She was yanked back to reality by Throrjn looming over her, pinning her down with his legs while his hand was feeling over her power armour like a predator will feel over the skin of a tortoise, trying to get at what’s inside. He got increasingly more frustrated, feeling the contour of her chest, but not feeling what he should be feeling. Sabrina was thrown in a mix of emotions, afraid of Throrjn, feeling helpless, feeling ruled, desired, dominated, and enjoying the last ones more than she would admit to herself. Finally, Throrjn had had enough, gripped the collar of her power armour with his muscular hands. Straining and pulling, he gave a final roar of primal strength, the muscles on his arms bunching up into great boulders, moving around and slotting into place, and peeled the front of her armor right off. There was still a layer of clothing underneath for comfort that Sabrina wore, all sweaty and drenched from the recent action, but that stood even less in the way, and one quick rip later, her chest and stomach were exposed, all the way down to the apex of her thighs. Throrjn had found what he was after.  
Slowly, almost carefully compared to his previous behaviour, put his hand on her left mound. Sabrina loved it. His hand was large, rough, hairy and calloused, and yet strong and firm, demanding, knowing what it wanted. She loved the force, the vigour that was caressing her breast. He felt them, kneaded them, slowly going round in circles, sometimes applying great amounts of pressure, other times lightly, with but a feather’s touch, inscribing patterns on her soft and delicate skin. Sabrina was thoroughly enjoying this, writhing beneath his fascinated touch, and, thinking of the growing wetness between her legs, and thought to herself what in the world her canoness would say if she saw her like this. But at this point she didn’t care anymore. She tried to reach down with her hand to her slit which was aching for attention, but Throrjn slammed his free hand over hers, denying her the pleasure she so desperately seeked. A whimper issued from her lips at her denial, but it was quickly overcome by a loud moan as Throrjn took her nipple in between his fingers for the first time, and gave it a quick pinch. Adjusting himself so that he was kneeling above her he maneuvered his knees so that they were pinning down her arms, allowing both of his arms the freedom to explore Sabrina’s bounty to full extent. Not only his hands, but now his mouth had directed full attention to her chest and especially her nipples. Sabrina had never felt so good, nor was her need to rub herself so great, and the fact that she was forbidden from doing so made her all the more wet.  
Finally Throrjn relented his assault on her hills to sniff the air, looking behind him at her dripping cunt with a greedy leer. He turned around, temporarily releasing her from restraint, but Sabrina was too worn out from all the attention to do anything before he had bent over and lifted her hips to meet his lips. The response was her locking her feet over his head, holding his head there, as he drove her to new heights of pleasure with his tongue. The next thing she knew, he lay somewhat down on top of her, so that his shaft and balls were in just the right spot for her to pleasure them. She did this without hesitation, taking one ball after the other into her mouth, swishing her tongue around them and sucking on them, feeling with satisfaction the reaction she was getting out of him. She kept working on him, as he did to her, and Throrjn was getting more and more relaxed till he finally stretched out to his full length, his member sliding above her so that she had to tilt her head back to access it, and realised that she was in a pretty good position to take his head fully in her mouth. She stretched herself to take in as much as she could, but he tightened his restraint on her, and instead moved his hips so that it slowly pressed further into her mouth, until her mouth was full. And then it kept going, hitting the back of the throat so that Sabrina had to tilt her head all the way back so it could keep going. And finally, with her choking on his thick phallus, she finally felt his balls come into contact with her face. He suddenly pulled all the way back out and she took a deep breath in preparation for what she knew was coming next. He slowly entered her mouth with just the head, and then started pounding her throat and mouth, abusing it to no end. Sabrina was now completely helpless, being fucking in both ends, unable to breath, unable to object or defend herself, not that she would have had she the chance. Gagging on his member, he clit was being tortured endlessly by Throrjn’s skillful and forceful tongue. His fingers were not idle either, rubbing it and endlessly fucking it. She was nearing release, but something told her that she would not be getting that anytime soon.  
Throrjn knew she was getting close, and just before he pushed her over the edge he removed himself from both her orifices, hearing her gasp for air. He removed himself almost completely from her, looking down on her exhausted body. Switching around so that he was facing her again he lowered himself on top of her chest, settling his member in between her two breasts. Sabrina followed the cue and pressed them together on top of it, and he started slowly rubbing it back and forth between them. He reached back to the dripping waterfall between her thighs, and dipped his fingers in the lavish juices, bringing the back up front, threw aside her hands to smear it all over the insides of her mounds, lubing them up for a more sever fucking. Throrjn then shoved his covered fingers inside her mouth, forcing her to taste her own fluids which she was so readily dispensing. Greedily sucking his fingers, Sabrina closed her tits over his dick again, in response to which he started fucking them in earnest, going faster and faster, pulling her head forward and scooting himself closer so that his head was always partially in ther mouth, the rest being covered by her massive chest. Throrjn stopped suddenly and abruptly, lifting her up by her waist and legs, and walked over to the bench and sat down, plopping her upside down on himself, thighs in his face. She knew her job, and immediately started servicing his hungry member with her assets. Throrjin on the other hand took the time to remove the rest of her power armour, peeling it off in her back in the same manner he did to her chest, yanking off her legs like stockings and stopping her job for just long enough to slide her arm protection off. She was now completely naked, and he got his first view of her firm round rear. He felt it, squeezed it, tested it. Sabrina shook her hips in his face, hoping he would administer to her growing needs, but he shoved her down. Down from his face and kept going, shoving her down from his member, all the way to the floor. There she lay on her stomach, looking over her shoulder expectantly at him. He lowered himself down, sliding his snake in between her cheeks, rubbing up and down against her entrances, but not entering them. With a whimper she moved backwards, raising her hips up in hope to fulfill her desires, but Throrjn denied her request, allowing her to raise her buttocks, but as she tried to raise her head to look back at him inquiringly her face was slammed into the ground by his large hand just as he entered her, mixing the pain and the pleasure into a cocktail of pure and utter delight, wrestling forth a mix of a moan and a scream from Sabrina’s mouth. The pain in her head lessened quickly, and she tried to steady but he had only just got the tip of his massive girth in. He slowly pushed it in just a bit more before suddenly shoving it all the way in, hitting her cervix, which was ensued by another loud and lustful moan issuing from Sabrina’s lips. He pulled slowly back out again, eliciting more pleasure from her, and yet leaving her feeling strangely empty for just a moment, before slamming back into her, making her bite her lip to suppress the moan, but to no avail.  
Throrjn ravaged her for a while yet, and felt her tighten around him slowly but surely, feeling her come close, but not wanting to give in to release just yet. This was very alright with him, and he made sure to bring Sabrina as close to her climax as he dared, before completely removing his dripping self from her. She looked at him with a face the very definition of longing and disappointment, not wanting him to ever stop. Slung his arm around her waist and stood up with her, dangling upside down in front of him. She knew what to do and started cleaning his member immediately, eagerly licking up her own love-juices. Throrjn on the other hand directed his attention to her slit, only for her other entrance to catch his attention. He dipped his fingers deep in her slit to cover them with as much juices as she could, all the while shoving Sabrina’s head further down out of the reach of the main shaft, so that she could still access his balls with her mouth and his shaft with her breasts. As soon as he first entered her backdoor with his finger it elicited a suppressed squeal from her, and he tightened his legs around head just enough to deny her from removing herself from his servicing. Throrjn meanwhile had slid his fingers into her backdoor, and had taken to slowly sliding them in and out, adding more fingers and slowly stretching it in preparation for what was to come. Finally, he decided it was time, and, still holding Sabrina, sat down on the floor. Holding her aloft by an arm wrapped around her waist he slowly lowered her down on top of himself. A loud and drawn out moan was issued from her throat as she took in all of him. He quickly moved his other arm to her bountiful chest exploring them as if he hadn’t spent half an hour looking and feeling each detail just a while ago. The other arm he quickly used to grab both of Sabrina’s arms and held them behind her back, bringing her completely under his control. She didn’t try resisting, being too focused on the delicious mix of pain and pleasure that came from being so indescribably full. Suddenly her arms were pressed against her lower back as Throrjn wrapped both his hands around her waist and started to lift her up, which like before, elicited another loud and lustful moan from her. She knew what was coming, but was not prepared for how fast it happened because he suddenly reversed full course, slamming her down all the way to the point her clit came in contact with his balls. She of course, didn’t notice that the pain taking over the pleasure and a moan transitioning into a shriek of pain. Grinning with delight, Throrjin repeated this again and again, sometimes laying down and getting a better angle of watching her butt bounce on his stomach, or sometimes even reaching around and fingering, almost lifting her by her clit while she was going up and down. He let go of her only aiding her movement which she was performing by her own now, despite the pain, which had by now mixed into a delicious cocktail, intoxicating and addictive. He sat up, let her have complete control of her movement, and directed his attention to the beautiful sight of bouncing titties that were before him. He took them into his hands and mouth, limiting her movement, and pushing her over, all the way until she was on her back, and pulled out abruptly, gazing at for two seconds at the ruined hole, until he just as abruptly re-entered her slit, knowing that both of them were close. He buried his face in her hills again, the soft skin capturing him once again. He moved on hand down beneath his member feeling around in the once gaping hole, now squashed beneath his weight. He increased his pace, as Sabrina increased the pace and intensity of her moans, knowing he would not deny her release this time. She felt her cervix being hit again and again, each time driving the breath from her lungs, forcing her to completely melt beneath his powerful frame, his fingers back in her backdoor, and her buds on her chest like burning points as they were pinched, flicked, rolled and licked. As she locked herself around him as he started ramming into her with an untold ferocity she thought to herself how lucky she was. For any one else he may have been too rough, too forceful with her breasts, too large, but for her, he was just right. He pushed her over the edge, and she convulses, waves upon waves of pleasure crashing down, unable to withstand crumbling. Throrjn too came, unleashing a tsunami inside of her, filling her up even more, and then pulling out. He, unlike her, was barely affected, some unknown power giving him the resilience to keep going. His heavy member landed on her chest and was poked in her face, and she dutifully started to clean it, taking her time in order to spend as much time before he eventually would go again. Her head clearing, she cared to take a look around her. Behind Throrjn’s looming figure in the darkness created by the slaneeshi markings, she saw a pair of three eyes, watching them with hunger and lust. She tried to scream, but her sound was muffled by his member in her mouth. In response Throrjn shoved it deep down her throat, causing her to gag and close her eyes. When she looked again, the eyes were gone, they were alone again, and she was back to cleaning his balls and member. Coming back to the fact that Throrjn showed no signs of slacking, she settled down for a long ride.


End file.
